How many positive factors does 30 have?
Answer: The prime factorization of 30 is $30=2\cdot3\cdot5$. A factor of 30 can have zero or one power of 2, zero or one power of 3, and zero or one power of 5. Thus, there are $2\cdot2\cdot2=\boxed{8}$ factors of 30. The factors are 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 10, 15, and 30.